Johnny, Dead or Not?
by EmeraldEyes22
Summary: A story to remember.
1. Johnny? Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own this book.

Chapter one:

A Sickening White!

"Johnny? Dead?" Ponyboy whispered in horror.

"Yes. I am sorry for you loss." A doctor in a sickening white said in fake sorrow.

No, Ponyboy thought to himself. If the world were _Sorry_, we would all be suckers for the lies. _Sorry_ is just a word that people say. Not meaning it. A kid hurts another, forced to say _Sorry_. What does he do? Reluctantly looks downs, mutters _that _word, gets over it and goes back to playing his life together. If we all said _Sorry_ from the very middle of our hearts, we would all be to gullible to live in this world. Talk is cheap. Actions really scream our feelings. Why should we all say _Sorry_? Like I said, it's just an empty word, no meaning, no emotions, no feelings. _Sorry_ doesn't bring people back. So why say it.

The doctor walked away leaving Pony in a trance of hurt and anguish. He was just starting to get used to the fact that Johnny was in a bad condition. Now he was forced into a horrible feeling of tragedy and couldn't escape from his thoughts of sorrow.

He walked onto the room that held the body of Johnny. It was no longer living, because the thing that kept Johnny special was his soul.

Pony looked up at his friend, his family member. But what he saw was completely different from what the doctor said. He started crying when He saw Johnny crack a smile at his entrance. His face became bewildered. Pony threw his body into the nearest chair and started sobbing. He just couldn't process what had happened.

"Ponyboy. What's wrong?" Johnny asked alarmed

"You are supposed to be DEAD!" Pony said tragically.

"Well, I didn't know you felt that strongly about it." Johnny said with a hint of a smile in his voice but feigning a hurt voice.

"No! I don't. The doctor said you were Dead." Pony whispered.

"Well we will just have to sew that Doc for making you have the wrong impression." Johnny was being smart alick about it. "The doc told me that I was on the highway to recovery. Literally he hasn't seen recover as fast as me. Now I wonder why he would tell you I was dead? Oh come on Pony, it was a joke."

"Johnny, you didn't." I whispered realizing the truth before it smacked me in the face.

**A/N**

**I am thinking about continuing this story.**

**Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R/R Please**


	2. Hopeful succes

**A/N: Okay so I was told I should countinue this.**

Chapter two:

"Ponyboy! Oh, come on it was a joke. I promise I won't joke like that again, I'm Sorry man," Johnny was pleading with me for the past five minutes because I had started to refuse to talk to him. "Okay, Man, don't be a baby!"

I snapped. "Johnny! That's not a joke! Why would you do that?" I grabbed a fistful of my now blonde and chopped hair. It killed me that I could have just lost my best friend. "Come on. When are you getting out of this dump any way?"

"Tomorrow. I have instructions to be tooken care of. Hey, can I stay at your house? I don't want to be around my old folks." Johnny grimaced whenever they were mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Darry will be okay with that." I looked up from my hands at him and we both started laughing. I gasped out between short breaths, "Man, you got me good."

"Yeah, I did. Man, you should have saw your face!"

We both laughed for awhile before I had to head home, Darry set a time: nine. Yeah, stinkin' nine. It was only because of the Socs. Even though the brawl was over we still had tensions.

"See ya Pony." Johnny said before I left.

"Yeah, you to Johnny-cake." I smirked at his disgruntled expression at the nickname.

I got home on time and found the gang in the lliving room where they usually were. They looked up at me for an update on Johnny's recovery.

"He will be home tomorrow. I'm going to go have a weed." The boys cheered while I went back out onto the deck to watch the stars while I smoked.

I heard the door open behind me and then heavy footsteps.

"Ponyboy, I don't want you smokin' no more. It's bad for you. How many have you had today?" Darry's voice sounded behind me.

I took a few more seconds then usual to answer because I was dragging the smoke out, "Just one. I tried to quit two days ago, but hey, it's not that easy."

"It better be." Darry sighed.

"Johnny wants to stay here. Can he?" I asked.

"Yeah, Johnny can." Darry said stepping back inside.

I sighed not being able to wait for tomorrow.


End file.
